You're My Obsession
by Avagantomos
Summary: Zim reveals that he was left behind by his own race to die on Earth to his not-enemy-but-not-friend, Dib. The human attempts to brighten the Irken's mood by taking him to the movies. When they get back to Zim's base, things get intense. Bad summary is bad ZaDr.
1. Chapter 1

**Update: 10-26-2012 **

**Ohh my god. Someone pointed out to me that first Zim wants gummy bears, then he buys it and now has gummy WORMS, and then it goes back to gummy bears. So I just fixed it ^^; Thank you sooo much AsianCutie93 for pointing that out! :D**

"Ugh! I hate this weather!" Dib complained as he stood outside of Hi Skool, watching the rain fall mercilessly to the ground. He looked over at the Irken that stood to his left. Who, much to his satisfaction, was shorter than him. After four years of being on the planet the Irken had realized that his old attire had been deemed 'weird,' and in his attempt to successfully blend in with the humans he had taken the human with him to purchase clothing that was 'normal', which consisted of very dark colors. On every outfit Zim had stitched a pink insignia of his Irken empire. The invader had also customized a longer wig to hide his growing antenna.

After the shopping trip the two became something more- not enemies, and at the same time, they were not friends. Their relationship had grown into something like an annoying companionship. Although the threats against the other's life had died some time ago, the two still bickered over useless things.

Zim glared at Dib, who had grown up to be 6'1 over the seven years Zim had known him. This had irritated the green teen to no end.  
-How dare this worm baby surpass the almighty Zim in height? The human had also grown his hair out so it just barely reached his shoulders.

"What's wrong Dib-Stink? I thought you disgusting worm babies loved this vile liquid." Zim spat out.

Dib sighed and pulled out an umbrella from his backpack. "Just because we _need _water doesn't mean we _love _it, Zim."

Zim mumbled something and crossed his arms.

Rolling his eyes, Dib pulled out another umbrella and handed it to Zim. "There's this awesome thing called a weather channel. You should try watching it sometime." he said, sarcasm dripping from his lips.

Zim snatched the umbrella from Dib. "Silence Dib-Beast! I, the amazing ZIM, will not tolerate your childish insults!." With that, Zim pushed up and opened his umbrella and stepped out into the rain. He cursed under his breath and began walking down the street.

Dib chuckled then opened his own umbrella. "Ya know Zim, your house is that way." Dib said while pointing to the opposite direction that Zim was heading.

Zim stopped walking but did not turn around to face Dib. "Zim… does not wish to go home right now…"

Dib walked to Zim's side and stared down him, trying to read his human immediately recognized the look of pure rage that was plastered on the smaller being's face. Raising one brow, the human glanced down at the scowling Irken. "Why?" He questioned. . Dib gasped Zim threw his umbrella down to throw a clenched fist into the brick wall of the school. "Idiot! You're getting burned!" Dib shouted as he frantically tried to adjust his umbrella over Zim's body.

Zim ignored both Dib's words and the stinging of the rain as he growled in anger. "They left me here..." he said in a dangerous tone as his small frame began to shake, rage building with each passing moment.

Dib looked down at the trembling Irken in confusion. "What are you talking about."

"It was all a lie…" Zim said quietly.

"What?"

"They told me that Zim was never supposed to find this planet!" His voice raised as he spun around to glare at the shocked human. "I was supposed to die!"

Dib blinked as his confusion grew. "Zim..." he said slowly. "I don't understand."

"My Tallest sent me off without even knowing of this planet's existence! They hoped I'd wander around space until I died!" He slammed his fist into Dib's shoulder. "My whole life has been a lie!" he shrieked.

Dib's heart sank as he looked at Zim's face that was pinched with animosity, ignoring the stinging in his shoulder. He opened his mouth to console the pissed off Irken, but he quickly shut it. Anything he'd say now would only make the situation worse.

Zim huffed at the other's silence and he quickly turned his back to the human. "Stupid, cocky, arrogant, fucking shit heads!" Dib flinched as Zim continued to curse his ex-Tallest.

Dib watched with a pitiful look as Zim slammed his fist against the wall again. "How dare they leave me, the amazing ZIM behind on this filthy planet with these filthy humans?" He growled.

The human felt a tight churning in his chest at the words, but he quickly brushed it into the corner of his mind as the ex-invader pulled his arm back for another attack. Sighing softly, Dib reached out his left hand to grasp the other's clinched fist "That's enough." he said as he glanced down at the ripped glove.

Zim spun around with glossy, narrowed eyes. "Do not think for a moment you can tell me what I can and cannot do, Dib-Worm." he said bitterly before tearing his hand away from the other's grasp. Without another word, the Irken stepped out into the acidic rain and picked up abused umbrella.

The human let out another sigh before leaning up against the wall the Irken had just assaulted. Avoiding the other's glare, the human shoved his left hand into the pocket of his trench coat. "Does it hurt?"

Zim glared at the human as he leaned his back against the stone. It hadn't been this human's fault that he was damned to this horrible planet in the first place. If the dirt child would have never hindered the Irken's plans for conquest, the planet would have been taken over in a matter of days and he would have been a hero.

The green teen was pulled away from his mulling at the human's question. "Eh?" Typical Zim response.

Dib let out a third sigh. "You're hand. Does it hurt?"

Zim glanced down at his hand. He hadn't realized he ripped the glove, let alone the skin. His eyes slowly softened as he mimicked the other's posture. "Yeah... It does."

Dib and Zim stood like that for a while as the rain ceased to stop. Neither saying a word as they thought over what just happened. After sometime, Zim pulled away from the wall and turned his back to the human. He wiped away the blood from his hand on his pants and stared at the ground. "Thanks for… listening Dib-St… No. Thank you Dib."

Dib felt his cheeks flush as the other took out the added insult to his name. "Uh, no problem Zim." He placed his hand on the back of his neck and let out a shaky breath. "Do you want to go somewhere with me?" Zim said nothing, but nodded his head in agreement. Dib laughed and grabbed Zim's hand. "Come on! I know a great place we can go to cheer you up! " He dragged Zim behind him as he made his way to the movie theatre. "I heard they're showing a new horror movie where these people spend a night in a haunted house and get killed off by a demon!" Dib said, squeezing Zim's hand tightly.

After about ten minutes of walking, Zim and Dib finally arrived at the movie theatre and made their way to the ticket booth. Zim grasped Dib's sleeve and tugged. "Dib-Filth, Zim doesn't have enough monies-"

Dib shook his head and smiled down at Zim. "I'll buy them this time. But you owe me one, Space Boy!" Turning his attention to the ticket master, Dib said, "Two for Demons in the Woods please."

"This movie is rated R. I need to see some I.D." Dib opened his wallet and showed the man the requested piece of identification. "Mkay, that'll be $12.00."

Dib pulled out the money and exchanged it for the tickets. He then led Zim into the main lobby and stood in front of the concession stand. "Do you want anything to eat during the movie?"

"Do they have gummy bears?" Zim mumbled.

Dib looked around the glass case for the candy. He smiled once he found them before walking up to the stand, requesting the man for a package of gummy worms and popcorn. After he paid for the snacks he and Zim made their way to movie. They both went to the very top and sat in the corner. Zim looked down at his hand that was still entwined with Dib's. "It seems that you are very fond of my hand Dib-Human." Zim said.

Dib looked down at their hands and quickly pulled away. He felt the heat raise on his face and averted his eyes from Zim.

Zim gave Dib his signature look (one eye open and the other half closed) . "Are you feeling ill Dib-stink?"

Dib looked back at Zim with a confused look. "No. I feel great. Why?"

Zim smirked and he poked Dib's flushed face. "Because your face always changes colors. That can't be a good sign of your health Dib."

Dib gently smacked Zim's hand away and coughed. "It's your fault it changes…" He mumbled, hoping Zim didn't hear. Dib looked at Zim from the corner of his eye and sighed with relief when Zim had lost interest in the conversation, too engrossed with trying to open his bag of gummy bears.

"Why must you worm babies make everything so hard to open?" Zim grumbled. He put the bag up to his mouth and ripped the top off with his teeth. A smirk crept across his face and he pulled out a gummy bear from the bag.

"You like sweets way too much Zim." Dib stated.

Zim waved him off with his hand as he bit the head off of the bear. "Silly dirt child, sweets are the only thing on this filthy planet that Zim can eat without it causing him great pain."

Dib nodded in understanding. "Ya know Zim, with your advanced technology you could easily make a serum that could take out the poisonous bacteria from water based goods."

Zim shoved the rest of the gummy in his mouth and looked at Dib. "Zim has already made such a thing Dib-Stink."

Dib shot Zim another confused look. "Then why don't you use it?"

"Because it tastes bad." Zim pulled out more gummy bears and shoved them in his mouth.

Dib almost laughed at Zim's childish mindset. "Then make it taste good." he said.

Zim ignored Dib's last statement and shushed the human. "The movie is starting."

Rolling his eyes, Dib grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth.

**Zim's P.O.V.**

I stared down at the empty bag on my lap, disappointed in the fact that I had eaten the entire bag in only a few minutes. Why can't humans have an unlimited source of gummy bears? It make life on this terrible planet more bearable. Letting out a depressed sigh, I stared at the ground. "Umm Di-"

"AH!"

I jumped at the sudden scream and looked over to Dib. His hands covered his face as he trembled from whatever just happened in the movie. I blinked and then started to laugh.

"Sh-shut up Zim!"

I waved my hand towards Dip and continued to laugh.

"It's not fun- AH!" Dib screamed along with the rest of the room .

I tried to calm myself but Dib's second scream only sent me over the edge again. "Haha! What's wrong Dib? Haha! I thought you liked this kind of stuff! Hahahaha!" I grabbed my sides and continued to laugh.

"If you were actually watching the movie you'd be scared to idiot!" Dib cried.

After a few minutes, I finally calmed myself and looked back at Dib. "Silly Dib. How could something that's obviously fake scare the Almighty Zim!?" Dib simply shook his head and pointed towards the screen in front of him.

Sighing, I turned my attention to the movie and ignored Dib's random outbursts.

_"I think we should leave this place Derik! It's not safe!"_

"What about the others Molly? HUH!? We can't just leave them to, to that thing!"

Molly grabbed Derik's hand and pulled him to the door. "They're already dead Derik! We gotta leave, now!"

Derik pulled free from Molly's grasp and shook his head. "It's not right! We gotta find them!"

Molly grabbed Derik's face and pulled it closer to hers. "Please Derik! I don't want to die like the rest of them! I don't want you to die either!"

"Molly…"

Derik and Molly leaned in and kissed each other patiently.

"Oh Irk! What are they doing!?" I shrieked.

Dib looked over at me and smirked. "I know you know what kissing is Zim. You've been here long enough to realize what it is."

I shot Dib an angry glance. "Of course Zim knows what this, kissing, is Dib-Filth!"

"Really?" Dib questioned. "By the look on your face, I'd say you've never actually seen someone kiss. "

The Dib was right. Although I knew what kissing was, I never actually saw anyone do it. Being on this filthy planet for seven years and not once have I ever saw someone kiss like the people in this movie have. I watched intently while the two characters tongues entangled with each other.

I looked at the Dib from the corner of my eye while he was watching the movie so intently. _What would it feel like to kiss him?_ I could feel my face flush from the very thought. I shook my head from the thought and looked back at the screen. The male named Derik ran his hands all over Molly's body and she moaned. _Would it feel good if I touched Dib like that?_My squeedly-spooch began to burn. But, it didn't hurt. It was a good burn. I stole another glance at the Dib and gasped when our eyes met. I quickly averted my eyes and stared at the ground.

Dib cleared his throat and stood up. "Umm... Do you wanna go get some more uuhh..." He gestured towards the empty bag in my lap. I nodded and stood up and let Dib lead the way back to the lobby. "Wow." He said while rubbing the back of his neck. "Didn't see that coming huh?" I shook my head and walked up to the concession stand. I pointed towards the gummy bears and reached in my PAK to pull out my wallet.

Dib grabbed my wrist, causing me to gasp. "I told you it's my treat." He said kindly.

"Nonsense! It is Zim's treat so Zim shall pay for it!" I stated obviously.

"Oh man look at that!" Dib shouted and pointed behind me.

I quickly turned around and saw nothing.

"Here you are sir."

I turned back towards Dib and he dropped the bag into my hands. I stared down at my hands and blushed. _Stupid humans..._

"Zim, have you ever kissed anyone?"

I looked up at Dib with a confused look.

"Ah, that's a stupid question seeing as you just found out about it today."

"Stupid Dib! Zim knew what a kiss was! Zim just doesn't know how to kiss." I said.

I saw the Dib's face change color again as he fidgeted with his fingers. "Sorry, that was an awkward question."

Ignoring Dib's comment, I put the bag up to my mouth and ripped the top off with my teeth. I reached in the bag, pulled out a bear, and threw it at Dib's face. I chuckled when I saw his face change from embarrassment to being annoyed.

"What the fuck Zim?"

"Zim simply wanted to see if the bear would merge with your big head, seeing as you're always thinking about nonsense."

Much to my amusement, Dib's face changed color again and he bent down to pick up the gummy bear. He inspected it briefly and without warning he threw it back at me. We both stared at each other for a few moments and burst out laughing.

"Well," he said after we finally caught our breaths. We should go back to our movie now. I wanna see how it ends!"

Dib and I walked out of theatre and stood outside the doors. I frowned, for the rain had gotten worse than when we arrived. I felt something cold touch my hand and looked at Dib's umbrella. Uttering a word a thanks I quickly grabbed and opened it. I waited until he got his out before I stepped out into the rain. I felt my heart sink when I realized I would have to go back home alone.

"Hey Zim, do you think I could stay the night tonight? I don't have my house key and Gaz won't be home tonight to unlock the door for me." The human said as he came up to my side.

I gave Dib a questioning look before answering. "Zim... does not mind the Dib's company tonight."

Dib gave me a huge smile and laughed. "Great! This way we both won't be alone!"

I felt my lips twitch into a smile at Dib's words. My squeedly-spooch churned again when I saw Dib's smiling face. This was the first time he has ever looked at me with such happiness that it made my heart flutter. My smile widened when I realized that that smile was only for me. _Yes... I am the owner of that smile..._


	2. Chapter 2

Dib laughed to himself when they came up to Zim's door. Every time he saw the men's bathroom sign he felt a smile creep across his face, but his laughter quickly faded when he saw the look of rage on Zim's face. _How could his own species lie to him for seven years_? Dib thought. _Zim was always so loyal to his leaders yet they cast him aside like he were mere garbage_. Just thinking about their betrayal made Dib tremble with anger.

"Well Dib-Thing," Zim quietly said. "Let's go inside." Dib nodded and followed Zim into the house. He gasped in shock as he stared into Zim's destroyed base. The couch had been flipped to it's side and shredded to pieces. The TV screen was shattered into a thousand pieces and the monkey picture was ripped in half. Vases were smashed on the ground and all the food in the kitchen were laying on the floor.

Dib gaped at Zim. The alien ignored the stare while he closed and locked the door.

"Computer."

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?"

Zim sighed at the computer's sarcastic reply. "Clean up this mess."

"Yes siiiiiir." It said in a bored tone as metal limbs descended from the ceiling.

"Gir!" Zim called.

Dib jumped when Gir suddenly flipped the couch over and exposed himself from his hiding place. "Yes my master!" he shrieked as his eyes glowed red.

"Go get some soda's."

"Okie dokie!" Gir replied happily, returning back to turquoise.

Zim let out another sigh and walked over to the couch after the computer flipped it upright. He motioned for Dib to stand next to him and Dib obeyed. "Computer, take us to Zim's sleeping quarters."

Dib watched as a platform opened from beneath them and lowered them into Zim's room that was entirely a shade of dark green. A maroon bed sat in the corner with a pink blanket and pillows. Across the bed was something that resembled a small bathroom, at which the human cocked a confused brow at. "Zim," He questioned. " Why do you have a bathroom if water burns your skin?"

"Silly Dib-Beast." Zim replied. "Zim washes his body with a paste. You are more than welcome to look if your curiosity gets the better of you."

"Uh... That's okay, I believe you."

Zim chuckled and flopped on his bed. He patted the space beside him. "Come. Sit with Zim."

Dib's face blushed a bit at the offer, but sat down regardless of his burning face. Looking around the room, Dib noted how dull it was.

"For an advanced species, your room is very bare." He said blandly.

Zim sat up and looked into Dib's eyes. "Sleep is just a welcomed pastime for Irkens. We don't need sleep like you humans do. We only sleep out of boredom or if our PAK's are needed to be recharged." Zim smiled when Dib let out an _Ooooh_. "Yesterday was only my fifth time sleeping here on Earth."

"Say Zim."

"Hmm?"

"When did your leaders, uh.. . Tell you?"

"This morning."

"Then why did you come to school? You never come to school when you're upset."

Zim opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it. Averting his gaze from the human, he stared into the far corner of the room. "Your questions are stupid..." he mumbled.

Dib gulped. Before he could comment Zim flopped back down and covered his face with a pillow.

"Masta! I brought da sodas!"

**Zim's P.O.V.**

I tossed the empty can in the trashcan I kept next to my bed. "Irken soda is the best.. ." I sighed. Dib nodded and finished off his can, tossing it in the trash as well. "So Dib-Thing, what do you have in mind for tonight?" I asked with a smirk.

"Hmm.. . Do you have video games?"

My antenna fell back against my head under my wig in disappointment. "Gir does." I mumbled.

"Great!" Dib said and he flashed me a smile.

I frowned in response to his smile and stood up. "The computer should have fixed everything by now. We can go upstairs if you'd like." Dib nodded and followed me back to the platform. "Computer, take us back upstairs." The platform raised up into the living room.

"Wow!" Dib exclaimed as he took in the sight of the cleaned room. "Your computer is amazing! This place looks brand new!"

"Yes, yes." I said, waving my hand dismissively. "He's very amazing. Irken technology is far more advanced than the humans'." I let out a frustrated sigh. I seemed to be doing that alot recently... "Computer, bring out Gir's gaming devices."

"Fiiiiiiiine."

I pulled off my wig and contacts and threw them in a random corner. I sat on the couch and watched Dib go through the games.

"You have all the latest games. . . How can you afford all this?"

"Hmm. . . I never really asked Gir where he got his toy's." I shrugged. "I don't really care either." Dib nodded and plugged in an _X-Box_, as the human's call it. I watched the back of his head as he started up the system. When he was satisfied, he said down next to me. My squeedly-spooch began to burn when he rested his leg against mine. I said nothing and left our legs touching.

Fifteen minutes of silence went by and I could feel my eyes growing heavier each seconds. It felt like hours before Dib finally started talking, which I inwardly welcomed. "Zim, I know this might not mean much to you seeing as I'm a filthy human, but I would never betray you like that. Even though we fight all the time and I threaten you, I would never purposely hurt you." He paused the game and turned to me. "Zim, I-." he paused before looking to the ground. "I don't hate you..."

My squeedly-spooch began to churn again. My eyes narrowed into thin slits as I watched him fiddle around with the controller. "Zim already knows this worm-monkey." I said slowly. "So why are you saying this now?"

I saw the Dib's face turn a dark shade of red, with a mix of embarrassment and something else- Something I've never seen on the human's features.

"I-I'm sorry."

I said nothing as I glared at the Dib. It's infuriating. I may have been cast aside from my own race but Irk be damned if my enemy starts acting un-Dib like!

"I know you hate emotions."

"So why did you feel the need to address them?" I asked bitterly, rage growing as the human acted more strangely.

Dib golden eyes glanced up at me with, with a look that almost seemed like he was hurt. Quickly, he averted his gaze once more. "Just forget I said anything."

This- this infuriating little worm! I slammed my fists down on the couch as rage consumed me once more. My hand darted out before me as I snatched Dib's chin, forcing him to look me in the eyes. "I do not understand what has gotten into you Dib, but Zim does not like it. Not a bit." I tightened my grip as I brought my face closer to his. "Never ever, in a billion of your earth years will you stop acting like you." I spat before releasing his chin.

The Dib's eyes widened slowly before he looked back down at the ground. I could see it on his face- he wanted to say something. But he didn't. I growled and snapped my finger in front of his face. "If you have something to say to Zim, then say it dirt child!"

He glanced at me for a brief moment, something foreign in his eyes- like a longing. His eyes narrowed and he once again averted his eyes elsewhere. "Forget it." He spat before returning to his game.

I started at him for a moment as my brows furrowed more. Slamming my back against the couch, I let out an _hmpf!_. If the human wanted me to forget, then forget I would. Just because I was damned does not mean he can change his whole Dibness! I let out a low growl before I crossed my hands across my chest, only to retreat them as my left hand began to sting.

I stared down at my glove. _Ah, that's right..._ Sighing, I pulled off the useless fabric and ordered the computer to lower down a new one. "This is going to be one long weekend." I mumbled as I pulled on the new glove with a _snap._


	3. Chapter 3

**Dib's P.O.V.**

Stupid. Everything is just stupid. Stupid house. Stupid Gir. Stupid game. Stupid movie. Stupid emotions. Stupid me and stupid Zim!

Sighing, I stood up and walked towards the t.v to turn off the console; the game had lost it's entertainment the moment that stupid alien shot me down. I don't know how long I stood there staring at the black screen of the t.v, contemplating on if I should just go home and wait outside until morning or if I should go back and sit down next to Zim and act like none of this had ever happened.

I heard shuffling behind me but I didn't turn around. I knew who it was, but I didn't want to look at him. I know he'll never understand...

**Normal P.O.V.**

Zim watched in silence while the human suddenly stood up and turned off the game. His nonexistent brow raised as Dib stood before the television even though it was completely black. The waited a few moments before rolling his eyes at the human as he blatantly ignored the other. Zim stood up and quickly made his way over to the sulking boy, grabbing the obnoxious lock of hair to gain his attention. "Why does the Dib-Stink stand here like a slug?" Zim asked tiredly.

Dib grunted in pain as the smaller roughly tugged on his hair and making his scalp sting. He quickly reached up and grabbed the Irken's slender hand and pried it off of his abused lock. He stared down at the green male's face with a scowl. Just as he opened his mouth to utter a rude remark, he quickly closed it with a sigh. "It doesn't matter." He said slowly.

Fuschia eyes narrowed into dangerous slits at the human's failed attempt to brush him off. "Zim commands the Dib to stop this- this mopiness of doom!" he said as he shoved his fist into the human's chest gently. "I do not like it!"

The taller male gave the other a bored expression before he shook his head sadly. "You are something else Zim."

The Irken smirked smugly at the misunderstood insult. "Yes~" he cooed slowly. "Zim is pretty amazing." He placed either hand on the boy's face and brought him down to his level. "I'm glad to see you've finally no-" He suddenly stopped as he noticed a small scar above the human's left eye. "ticed..." His eyes once again narrowed and pulled the boy closer.

**Zim's P.O.V.**

What sad little pig smelly did this?! This is not one of the marks I left on this dirt child. Mine are much more- _elegant_ than this crude thing! Who would dare cut into _my_ canvas- My human!

I grazed a finger along the horrid scar with a scowl. "Who did this?" I demanded as I glared at the ugly mark.

The Dib-Pig pulled away from my grip and gingerly brushed his fingers over the scarred flesh. His expression seemed to soften as he recalled. "Oh this?" He dropped his hand to his side with a sigh. "Gaz did this about a month ago. She-"

"That ugly creature you call a sibling did this to you?!" I clenched my fists into tight balls.

"We got into a fight." The Dib said casually. Oh how I hate it when the hyooman does that...

"And you let her place her _filthy_ hands on you?!"

The hyooman gave me a stupid stare before answering. "It's not like I _let_ her hurt me. She threw a plate at my head and it shattered." The dirt-child shrugged. "I'm lucky all that happened was this small cut."

I didn't say anything- I couldn't say anything. I stood there in rage as my eyes wandered over every inch of exposed skin on the Dib- noting foreign scars that did not come from me that I have carelessly overlooked in the past. _Those_ did not belong to Zim. They are someone else's. Someone else dared place their vile hands upon that which is mine- and this hyooman allowed that to happen!

"Mom would have never let any of this happen if she were still here..."

I blinked away my rage at the sudden sullen tone in the Dib's voice. "Mom?" I asked confused.

Dib looked at me with another stupid stare. _Twitch._

"Yeah, Mom. Ya know, my mother?"

"Ah yes~" I cooed. "You're other parental unit." Closing my eyes, I tapped at my chin as I tried to put a face to the word. After a few frustrating moments, I gave up and stared at the Dib. "I do not recall ever seeing this other birth giver. All Zim's ever seen was that boisterous father of yours."

Dib turned his back to me and quickly walked towards the kitchen. "That's because she's dead." He said so quietly, it was a wonder my antenna could hear.

I watched him walk away silently for a few moments before slowly following. I felt my antenna wilt as my eyes fell upon a crestfallen Dib seated at the kitchen table. Before I could stop myself, I asked: "How?"

Dib placed his head in the palm of his hand and looked at the wall. It took a few moments before he finally registered what had been asked.

"She started getting sick around my sixth birthday. At first, she thought it was a bad cough, until it gradually got worse. She started to vomit blood and said her insides felt like they were on fire. Doctors didn't know what it was, so of course the bastards couldn't help. The put her on a lot of medication and she started to change. Sad, angry, quiet, but mostly distant. Before that, she was usually bright and cheery, making us all feel happy. A few months after her unknown diagnosis, she could hardly walk or eat."

He stopped for a moment and took in a shaky breath. "I remember one day I walked into the bathroom and found her facedown on the floor- covered in blood and vomit, sobbing. After that she was hospitalized. The best the doctors could do was put her on a lot of pain medication until she finally died on Gaz's fifth birthday."

He didn't say anything more on the matter. Dib just stared distantly at the wall. I grabbed my arm and averted my gaze. Awkward silence set in as I tried to search my PAK for something to say. Had this been a few years ago, I wouldn't have cared. But this Dib- is unsettling.

Without looking at the hyooman, I sat down in the chair seated across from him and uttered: "That's unfortunate." I wasn't shocked when he didn't reply.

The minutes seemed to drag on for hours- Silence making itself known to the both of us while we sat there. Finally, I shook my head and stood up. "I wonder where that malfunctioning SIR unit is." I let out a sigh and walked towards the trash can behind the Dib. "Knowing him he's probably harassing the experimental chickens again." I slammed my foot down on the small panel protruding from the trash can and stepped inside once it opened. I turned around and faced the wall before the dirt-child. "Computer-"

The Dib then turned and looked at me. "Zim?"

I furrowed my brow slightly to hide my confusion. "Eh?"

He looked to the ground for a moment and back to me, and with a sad smile he said, "Thank you."

I stared at him silently before scowling and looking down to the ground. "Computer, take me to the lab." I cursed under my breath as I noticed the warmth rising to my cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Dib went home early the next morning, leaving Zim alone in the house with Gir. Being a Sunday, the Irken sat lazily on the couch and skimmed through t.v stations- none of them perking any interest. Sighing, Zim left it on a random cartoon for Gir and halfheartedly watched as well.

Dib was laying on his bed, sighing as he stared up at the ceiling. "Geez, I didn't realize how boring it was without that little green pest around..." Dib then reached under his bed, grabbing a few of his paranormal magazines and skimming through them, but nothing seemed to cure his boredom.

Zim sighed as he flopped down on his side and closed his eyes. "I never realized how unfulfilled my life was without my mission..." he mumbled. His antenna perked as an annoying laugh boomed from the giant t.v, followed by Gir's own insane giggle. "The things these hyoomans watch for fun..."

Dib tossed the magazine to the side, getting up and going downstairs to see what was on t.v. He ended up getting into another large argument with his sister, only this time she threw the remote at him, nailing him right in the eye. There was some more yelling before Dib finally storms out of the house, deciding to head down to Zim's, knocking on the door.

The Irken jumped slightly as the human banged loudly on the door. He slowly got up and made his way to the door, hesitantly opening it. Seeing the human, Zim opened the door more and allowed him inside. "Dib-Thing? What brings you back here?"

"I got into another fight with my sister.." Dib was holding his now blackened eye, going and sitting on the couch.

Zim's eyes narrowed into thin slits as he followed after the human. He grabbed Dib's hand pulled it away from his eye as he leaned down to inspect the damage. "That insufferable hyooman-worm stink." He hissed.

"It's fine, it'll heal up in a weak or two." Dib scowled slightly. "But I can't believe she actually had the fucking nerve to throw the remote at me, that could have fractured my eye socket, or blinded me in that eye!"

Zim growled, gingerly running lithe fingers over the wound. "If that were to happen I would personally remove both of hers with a spoon."

Dib blushed lightly at Zim's gentle treatment to his eye. "Geez, a little violent there, aren't we, space boy?"

Jade skin flushed slightly as the Irken pulled his hand away. "Irken's are vengeful to the core Dib-hyooman."

"But why so vengeful for me? I mean you used to hurt me all the time, why does it matter if she-" Dib cut off mid sentence and let out a hard, unhealthy sounding cough, covering his mouth.

Black stalks flattened on the Irken's scalp as he watched the coughing fit from the boy. "Dib?"

After a moment or so, Dib was able to stop, patting his chest a few times. "S-Sorry, I think I'm getting a cold or something."

Zim rolled his eyes and sat next to Dib. "Weak hyooman immune systems..."

"Yeah..." Dib sat back more, closing his eyes and letting out a tired yawn, not getting much sleep the night before.

Fuchsia eyes watched curiously as the human yawned. "And you're sleeping habits are awful as well." He mumbled under his breath.

"Hmm?" Dib cracked one of his eyes open and glanced over at Zim.

"Oh nothing." Zim said as he looked back at the t.v.

Dib shrugs and closes his eyes once again. After about a minuet or two, Dib had drifted off, slumping over with his head now on Zims shoulder.

Zim's eyes slowly widened as he turned to look at the sleeping boy. A small smile tugged on his lips as he gently lowered Dib's head onto his lap- gently playing with his hair.

Dib made a small noise, shifting slightly and clinging into his pant-leg.

Zim chuckled softly and looked back to the television- his mind elsewhere as the human continued to cling to him.

After ten or so minuets, Dib appeared to be uncomfortable in his sleep, sweating and panting lightly.

The Irken looked down as Dib began mumble incoherent words in his sleep. After a few more minutes of watching, Zim decided to end it. Leaning down, the alien gently tugged on the boy's hair. "Dib-beast, wake up.."

Dib let out a loud groan, shifting but keeping his eyes closed. "L-Leave me alone..."

Zim's eyes narrowed slightly as he smacked Dib's cheek lightly. "Wake up!"

"What?!" Dib opened his eyes and glared up at Zim, he looked irritated.

Zim returned the human's annoyed look with one of his own. "You were acting strangely, so I woke you up."

"I get bad dreams when I'm sick." *Dib sat up, rubbing his head. "...Why was I on your lap?"

Zim shrugged. "I didn't think having you breathing down my neck was attractive."

Dib looked off nervously, blushing once again. "S-Sorry..."

The Irken waved a hand divisively towards the boy. "What's done is done."

Dib was about to say something, but then broke out into another coughing fit, and this one sounded pretty painful.

Zim looked back over to the human, worried. "Are you sure you have a common illness, and not something- deadly?"

"I-I's just a cough, Zim...no big deal." Dib rubbed his chest again, wincing slightly. "But I think I'll stay home tomorrow."

Zim nodded and slowly looked away. "You do know more about your species than I do."

"I think I should probably head home...I don't want to get you sick or anything."

Zim scoffed and gave the boy a smirk. "As if your pitiful hyooman sickness could harm me!" He then sighed when he saw the strain on Dib's features. "But a little rest would probably help."

"What happened to your huge fear of germs? I thought me being sick would scare you or something."

Scoffing once again, Zim stood up. "Zim has developed an anti-bacterial paste for this awful planet. Even if you wanted to, you could never pass on your- germs."

Dib chuckled and stood up, wobbling slightly. "I gonna go home and go back to bed, I'll catch ya later, Zim." Dib heads for the door, walking out and heading home.

Zim watched in silence as the human left the house. Sighing, he flopped back down on the couch and closed his eyes

Dib trudged the rest of the way home, once there he went up to his room and collapsed in his bed, passing out almost instantly.

Zim slowly slipped in and out of consciousness as his PAK shut down and entered it's sleep cycle.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at skool, like Dib said, he wasn't there, the day seeming to almost drag on without the boy's presence. Zim sat at his desk and sighed. Lunch had just ended and once again, he didn't eat. He lay his head down on the desk and closed his eyes. Oh how he hated this place...

Back at Dib's home, Dib was laying in bed in nothing but his boxers, sweating immensely and trying to sleep. As of later last night, Dib began running a fever and everything just felt so hot to him.

Zim banged his head against the desk to drown out the sounds of the classroom. "Stupid dirt children..." He mumbled as he banged his head against the desk again.

Dib shifted many times to try and get comfortable, but nothing worked. "G-God damn it...make it stop.." Dib rubbed his head and sighed. He was incredibly tired but his overheating body wouldn't allow him the sleep he so desperately needed.

The Irken finally stood up with a _hmpf!_ and walked out of the room. It's not like anyone would notice. Sighing once again, he walked out of the school and made his way back home only to find Gir had completely wrecked the place.

Dib was considering telling his father about how sick he was, but decided against it. Professor Membrane probably would have taken him to a hospital, and after what happened with his mother, Dib was scared of them and didn't trust them at all.

Zim screamed at the SIR unit and ordered the house to clean itself, sitting on the couch with a sigh. "What to do.." He hummed, closing his eyes.

Dib now kinda wished Zim would come over, the alien might have some advanced technology that could help him, but then he remembered Zim would still be in skool.

Zim sat there in silence for a while, contemplating on whether he should head over to the human's or stay home and build another useless weapon.

Dib now thought that there was a possibility Zim could have just skipped skool, so he got up, putting on a fresh change of clothes and heading to Zim's. "Even if he isn't home, I can just sit there and wait till he gets back."

Zim had his arms crossed as he tapped his boot against the floor with his eyes closed. "If I build a weapon, I could destroy the Tallest... and die in the process... If I go to the Dib's, I'll disturb him." He sighed once more. "So many options..."

Once Dib was there, he lightly knocked on the door, praying that Zim was home.

The Irken slowly looked over towards the door and got up. "Dib?" He whispered to himself as he opened it.

Dib stood in the door way, he was pale, shaking yet sweating at the same time, and he appeared as if he'd pass out at any moment. "H-Hi, Zim..."

Zim's eyes widened at the human. He quickly put Dib's arm around his neck and led him over to the couch, gently laying him down. "Dib? What are you doing here?"

"D-Do you...think you have any Irken medicine that c-could help me? I feel like I haven't slept in a week and everything feels so damn hot..." Dib let out a shaky sigh and closed his eyes.

"I'm not sure what the reactions would be if I gave you some... but I could have computer run a full-body scan to locate the problem."

Dib nods. "I just want this to stop..." Just then, Dib's eyes went wide and he covered his mouth. "Zim, get me a trash can!"

The Irken's face scrunched up in disgust at the human before he quickly turned and ran into the kitchen. Going next to the table, Zim grabbed the actual trashcan and brought it back into the living room for Dib, placing it on the floor.

Dib quickly leaned into the can, completely emptying his stomach into it and letting out loud groans that were almost like screams, his stomach feeling like it was on fire.

Zim took a step back, placing his hand over his mouth as he turned away. "Oh how _disgusting_!" He gagged and shuddered.

Dib flopped back over on the couch, holding his stomach as a few tears slipped down his cheeks. "F-Fuck...that hurt.."

Taking a few moments to calm himself, Zim turned back to face the human. "We need to go into the labs in order to do the scan." He said calmly. "Can you do that?"

Dib nods and stands up, placing his hand on the wall as he regains his balance. "O-Okay, lets go."

Zim once again wrapped the boy's arm around his neck as the couch flipped over to reveal a giant elevator. Walking inside, Zim cringed as he recalled what had just happened. "So gross..."

"I-I'm sorry..." Once inside the elevator, Dib leans against the wall, rubbing his head. "What if the scan can't find the problem...?"

"It's Irken technology! There's nothing it cannot do Dib-Thing." Zim said proudly.

Though he was in pain, Dib let out a small chuckle. "Whatever, spaceboy."

Zim rolled his eyes as they reached the main lab and helped Dib to the crescent shaped chair by the large computer. He sat the boy down and began typing furiously on the keyboard. "I'm not sure how this will make you feel so if you," He waved his hand in circles, suggesting to him vomiting. "Don't do it on my boots."

"A-Alright, but I don't think I have anything left to throw up, I haven't eaten since yesterday morning..."

The Irken nodded and stepped away from the machine as a series of Irken codes flooded the screen. "Computer, run a full body scan on the hyooman child and post results."

The computer hummed as a large, black cable descended from the ceiling- a red light illuminating the dark room as it scanned over the human.

Dib closed his eyes, remaining as still as he could. "Just tell me when this thing is done."

"It's done." Zim said almost instantly after the boy spoke. He placed one hand on his hip as he read over the data, his face forming into a frown.

Dib glanced over at him, looking slightly scared. "What is it?...W-Whats wrong..?"

Zim ignored him as he began to type furiously again, only to be rewarded with a flashing Irken insignia. "This thing must be outdated!" He said as he kicked it.

"What did it say?!" Dib said sternly, sitting up as much as he could.

"It says there's insufficient data on this illness." He said quietly. "Which means, the stupid thing needs to be upgraded- which I can't do seeing as they've blocked all communications to Irk, or this is an unknown virus that has never been documented."

Dib's heart almost sunk down into his chest as he came to a small realization. "Z-Zim...Can you hack into hospital records..?"

"Of course I can." He said with a smirk. "Computer, bring up all past records from the nearest hospital under the last name, 'Membrane'." He ordered.

As soon as Zim said that, a file popped up on the screen labeled 'Gloria Membrane' and under it, it said 'un-diagnosed'. Zim hummed as he read over the file. "Un-diagnosed..." He turned back to the human with a small frown.

"Tell me...her symptoms from when she first got sick are the same as mine...aren't they?" Dib closed his eyes, scared to hear the answer.

Zim didn't have to turn around to confirm the question. He remained quiet as he looked at the boy with sympathetic eyes.

The fact that Zim didn't answer caused Dib to let out a strained sob, burying his face into his hands. "God damn it!"

Black stalks wilted on the Irken's scalp as he watched the boy break down before his very eyes. "Dib..."

"Zim...m-my mom died a _horrible_ and painful death, I don't wanna die like that!...I...I don't wanna die..." Dib continued to sob, hiding his face so Zim wouldn't see him cry.

Zim slowly walked towards Dib and placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "Zim... will find a way to help you."

"I d-don't see how you can, the doctors did everything they could for my mom but nothing worked, all they could do was dope my mom up on morphine so she wouldn't be screaming in agony as she died..."

"Zim trusted you when you said everything would be alright. So, trust me."

Dib sighs shakily and nods, wiping his eyes and resting his head on Zim's side. " I still wanna know...Why help me?"

Zim scratched his chin awkwardly and averted his gaze. "Because." He said dryly. "You helped me when I upset only a few days ago. I'm just returning the favor."

"I don't think that's the case...but...I won't pester you about it." Dib closed his eyes, nuzzling slightly more against Zim. "Do you have anything that could bring down my fever?...I'm so tired but I feel so hot."

"I don't want to take the chance of giving you drugs that have unknown causes to humans. But, I do have a room that is temperature controlled. I could lower it down some and let you rest."

"Thanks." Dib does his best to stand up, leaning on Zim for support.

Zim said nothing as he helped the boy up, taking him back to the elevator. "Computer, take us to Zim's chamber." The machine hummed again, descending them to the lowest level of the house.

"Zim...if you can't find a way to help me...there is something I want you to promise me.." Dib let out another sigh, looking away.

The Irken looked up at the human's face. "What is it?"

"If I get bad enough...to where I'm in intense pain and I can't even move on my own...I...I want you to kill me.."

Zim looked forward at the elevator doors. "That won't happen."

"Still, I want you to promise me this...please...I don't want to suffer like my mom did."

"_You won't_." Zim said firmly. The doors then opened, revealing a low lit, green room. A large, circular bed was placed in the very back- littered with pillows in different shades of pink.

"...You have a really girly room." Dib chuckled again, though the chuckling turned into a small coughing fit.

"I don't use it much." Zim said with a sigh when the human began coughing. "Gir decorated it..."

The coughing fit hadn't lasted long, but when he stopped he looked at his hand, which now had a good amount of blood on it.

Unaware of the other's condition, Zim started towards the bed.

Dib paled a bit more, but just wiped the blood on his pants, going and sitting on the bed. "A-Again, thanks, Zim."

Zim gave the other a forced smile and walked back over to the elevator. "Just tell computer how cold you want it. I'm going back to the lab to- _research_."

Dib nods again and looks up at the ceiling. "Uh, Computer? Can you set it to 60 degrees Fahrenheit?" Dib peeled off his shirt, tossing it aside and laying down.

Jade skin flushed a light blue as Zim quickly turned away to step inside the elevator. "Computer, main lab."

As soon as the room cooled down immensely, Dib was finally comfortable enough to sleep, remaining that way for the next few hours.


End file.
